character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Voorhees (Canon, Composite)/Christian Higdon
Summary Born in 1946, in the small town of Crystal Lake to Elias and Pamela Voorhees, Jason Voorhees had severe facial deformities, Hydrocephalus, and mental disabilities at birth. Pamela raised him on her own and homeschooled him, isolating him from the rest of the community. When he was 11, incapable of getting him a babysitter, Pamela took him to Camp Crystal Lake, where she worked. Here, he was bullied and tormented by his fellow campers and seemingly drowned when they threw him into Crystal Lake. Mad with grief, Pamela killed the counselors who failed to protect her son and prevented any from returning. However, Jason had actually survived, and after the death of his mother, Jason created a shrine in her memory, avenged her death, and took her place in preventing any from returning to Crystal Lake. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 8-C | At least 5-B Name: Jason Voorhees Origin: Friday the 13th Gender: Male Age: In his 40s Classification: Zombie, slasher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation (His heart hypnotizes others into eating it, transferring his soul into them once they do), Teleportation, Possession (Can possess those who eat his heart and transfer his spirit into others in these hosts, and is implied to have possessed Roy Burns in the novelization of Part V), Resistance to extreme temperatures, poisons, and Soul Manipulation, Immortality (Types 2, 3, 4, 6, and 7), Statistics Amplification, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Life Drain (Comparable to other enemies in the game), Corruption (Those he kills become zombies), Regeneration (Low-Mid; can regenerate from seemingly lethal wounds such as having his heart destroyed and from having most of his torso blown up by a grenade; however, he does not always regenerate and typically does not need to), Resurrection (Pulled himself out of Hell and restarted his heart in Freddy vs Jason) | All previous abilities, Regeneration (Mid; mashed his clone's brain into his own and regenerated both, and was reconstructed into this form after his head and limbs were blown off), Cyborgization | Same as base, with Teleportation, Empowerment (Gets stronger when near death), Limited Electricity Manipulation, Limited Light Manipulation, Self-Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Small Building level (Can fight those who can harm him and can harm Krueger) | At least Building level+ (Can fight clones of himself) | At least Planet level (Killed Liu Kang with no pressure, who can threaten Earth) Speed: At least Subsonic (Killed a small group of soldiers before they could react, outran bullets from a helicopter, moved around a room much faster than his victim could track, and killed a soldier before he could react) with Supersonic reactions (Can keep up with Ash) | At least Subsonic with Supersonic reactions | At least Subsonic with Supersonic reactions Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Flipped a car over) | At least Class 5 (Can uproot and throw trees) | Class K Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least Building Class+ | At least Planet Class Durability: Small Building level (Took a house exploding) | At least Building level+ (Took entering orbit and a robot exploding with this much power) | At least Planet level Stamina: Jason can survive and continue hunting and killing his prey even after taking injuries that would be lethal for others. Even as an ostensibly normal human, he was able to get up quickly after his collarbone was sliced through and recovered from having an axe blade slammed into his skull, going straight back to killing no worse for wear. In undeath, his stamina becomes even greater, allowing him to walk through worse injuries without issue. As a cyborg, his stamina becomes higher still, possibly limitless due to being both mechanical and undead. While his stamina isn't as impressive in the reboot, he still proves capable of killing multiple people in succession in a short amount of time, and can still recover from injuries such as being stabbed with his own machete. Range: Extended melee range, further with other weapons Standard Equipment: Usually his signature machete, among any other number of weapons, such as axes, spears, pitchforks, and in the reboot, a bow. Intelligence: Jason is capable of effectively tracking and killing his victims, using any number of weapons and tools as deadly weapons, and setting up basic traps. His intelligence was further enhanced after he was empowered and resurrected by Freddy in Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash. However, due to being legally mentally handicapped and never going to school, he highly lacks academic knowledge. In the Reboot timeline, Jason constructed a complex warning system around his home, as well as a series of tunnels to travel around more quickly. He has been shown to use traps far more frequently than his other incarnations and uses his victims as live bait for even more prey. In addition, as opposed to the slow, methodical way that the original Jason stalked and killed his victims, this Jason is much more proactive, running down those who flee and painfully killing them. Weaknesses: Being reminded of his mother can stop Jason in his tracks, and he can also be incapacitated by trapping him in the waters of Crystal Lake. When possessing others, only those with Voorhees blood will last and allow him to return to his true form. Key: Jason | Jason X | Mortal Kombat Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5